There have been proposed techniques relating to a remote conference through a network. For example, a shared-view display method has been known as a technique relating to communication support when using an electronic communication tool, for example, on a computing device such as a personal computer, to perform a communication conference or cooperation work. In this display method, a shared-view display layer is newly generated between a material display layer and a cooperative drawing layer for cooperative editing. This shared-view display layer displays information on which part of a material each of participants is displaying. These layers are superimposed and are synthetically displayed. According to this display method, a user can freely change shared-material display by scrolling, magnification change, or the like. Further, since a user can easily recognize differences in display of the shared material which the user and the other participants are displaying or since the shared state of a view of the shared material, it becomes possible to easily perform an operation such as pointing or editing during cooperative work.